


ваши сигналы пусты

by EldroRKamitch



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyberpunk, Experimentation, M/M, Songfic, Surreal, Virtual Reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldroRKamitch/pseuds/EldroRKamitch
Summary: и полны поноса словаря, мистер меровинген.
Kudos: 2





	ваши сигналы пусты

**Author's Note:**

> BullDoza - Poison (prodigy 8bit caver)  
> The Prodigy - girls (8bit C-brothers. remix)  
> click*bleep*beep/Prodigy - One Man Army [8bit]
> 
> экспериментальная, концептуальная работа. читатель может попробовать угадать, что из этого писала я, а что принадлежит авторству нейросети.

глубже чем дипвеб. пространство вокруг смита сейчас напоминает аляповый коллаж. будто кто-то взял старые газеты, ножницы, много времени, выпотрошил все это и наклеил на чистый лист. розовые губы, под ними острые клыки, розовая фуражка, синий сигаретный дым.

_voyage rapide. avoir un souffle. voyage rapide. le faire durer._

матрица – это спираль, уходящая в недры. чтобы добраться до этой точки агенту пришлось пролететь двадцать с половиной лестничных пролетов головой вперед. звездная цель в буре бытия – превратиться в ничто, как если бы вас никогда не было.

— было весьма неосмотрительно с вашей стороны выдавать себя за нео. зря вы это. зря-зря-зря.

троекратное «зря» чирикает, как восьмибитный запил. меровинген ласково изгибает бровь. у агента смита очевидно проблемы со звуковой картой. кисло-желтые матричные пластины прыгают перед глазами, как сумасшедшие.

— я еще не начинал играть избранного, я был мной и вас привело ко мне персональное когнитивное искажение. а оно ли, а?

«это было так по-человечески, полагаться на интуицию, не имея таковой в инструментарии», ухмыляется меровинген. людям свойственно ошибаться. видеть то, чего нет.

демоны влюблены в вас, вы не одиноки. мы слишком глупы, чтобы выбирать свое счастье.

чувства меровингена не взаимны, беспочвенны и бесполезны. это факт. что такое чувства в парадигме существования программ? трение переходника в поисках порта подключения в голой стене. треск синих искр. отчаянное мигание. мальчишка. избранный. ему нужен избранный. человек. примат. некоторые люди похожи на приматов. ему нужен человек. если этот человек – избранный, то меровинген тоже избранный. если этот избранный человек – меровинген тоже человек, еще более человек. что уж там, смит, тогда, тоже человек. если время придумали, чтобы определять алгоритм, согласно которому события идут друг за другом, то время можно закольцевать. нужно закольцевать. déjà vu. этот разговор происходит не первый раз. будет повторяться, пока что-нибудь не поменяется. пока вычислительная ошибка не исправится, благо, она не фатальна.

— вы мне омерзительны, – цедит смит сквозь зубы, – ваши ужимки, игры в эстета, чувственность и маньеризм... это смешно и нелепо. бутафория.

— о, а вы так долго изучали объект своей ненависти, что стали почти от человека и неотличимы. с чем боролись, да?

— вы даже не человек.

— мне не стыдно за то, что я не человек.

темные очки сползают на кончик длинного носа и смит бросает на меровингена такой человечный устало-презрительный взгляд, что меровинген хохочет, запрокинув голову. очень звонко и легко, но это не значит, что ему хорошо. что бы для машины это не значило.

— так вот, мне не стыдно. а вам?

— этот разговор был бессмысленен с самого начала и вот он подошел к закономерному концу. время, что я выделил на препирательства со скудной имитацией, вышло.

— это еще почему? — потому что. когда на вопрос отвечают вопросом – это значит, что безоружны. вам нечего мне возразить.

не ха-ха-ха. смит стоит в дверях, бескровное лицо нависает над злым и грозным, черным прямоугольником тела. на черный прямоугольник наклеили белый трегольник рубашки, а сверху еще черную полосу галстука. за его спиной льется кисло-зеленый неон. смит невербально приказывает заткнуться. если бы меровинген мог по-настоящему умиляться, именно это бы он сейчас и сделал. заводная куколка в красивом пиджаке и красивых очках хочет быть настоящим мальчиком, прелесть какая. какой зайчик, ах, ладно, всего-то человек, даже ублюдок.

— давайте, я им притворюсь? примерю маску юноши бледного с проточной водой в венах? хотите? не отличишь от оригинала, может, даже будет превосходить его в чем-то.

— нет, не хочу. ваше лицо слишком широкое в сравнении с его, будет выходить за края. у старых программ есть некоторые проблемы с мимикрией, они слишком примитивны и их симуляция прямолинейна. как я уже сказал, фальшь. кроме того, избранный из вас никакой.

— а вы – плохой _человек_ , агент.

меровинген подмигивает. смит хочет его ударить. задыхается от желания. расколотить его. разломать его. разбить. меровинген хочет увидеть, как агент смит встает на мостик. эхо любви превращается в легкую диарею. меровинген оплетает его розовой паутинкой слов. пытается обвязать запястья, щиколотки, шею. гомосексуализм - это то, что делает нас ближе к искусству. смит выскальзывает из пут, как аспид. нет. нет. нет. не знаю(?????) нет. нет. не сегодня. не знаю (????????%$%-75#@) нет. не даю ложных надежд. нет, мистер меровинген. не снисхожу. у смита так сладко сбивается дыхание, если ему дать представить эти ложные надежды. французский язык снаружи нежный, а внутри гнилой. как меровингеновы намерения. растекается во рту как жидкий пластик. французский – это язык политиков и проституток, так почему бы и нет.

— если это фальшь и разговор окончен, то почему вы все еще здесь?

— матрица снова дает сбои и я прокручиваю этот диалог с конца.

— м/вы в тупике, мистер смит?

розовые губы облизывает красный язык, задев белые клыки. смит выдерживает секундную паузу. не театральную, теряющую время.

— однако.

смит уходит из меровингеновых покоев без объяснений. не прощаясь. бредет, убрав руки в карманы по каким-то коридорам с кучей дверей, катакомбам, подземным переходам, лестницам и спускам с граффити на стенах вокруг. вылетает пулей, бежит, меся ногами-шпалами податливое, зеленое пространство вокруг, сам не заметив, как начал бежать. бежит до тех пор, пока не перестает чувствовать между своих лопаток наСМЕШЛиво-СНИСХОДительно-УМИЛЕННый взгляд.

ну, вы еще вернетесь?

это утверждение, вообще-то, просто знак вопроса придаст иллюзию неоднозначности.

а потом он лежит на какой-то металлической сетке, на высоте нескольких сотен метров. под сеткой простирается подворотня. лежит на спине, согнув ногу в колене, положив руку на живот. решетка под второй рукой ощущается холодной, твердой и шершавой как никогда. смит обрабатывает информацию. пока обрабатывает – считает потерянных птиц-кляксы в уринально-желтом небе.

лирику момента портит нео. в черном плаще, с еще более черным подбоем, шаркающей кавалерийской походкой, он приближается к смиту. агент медленно встает с сетки и хочет сказать: «я соскучился, мистер андерсон». не понимает, серьезно он это или случайно заразился ироничными экивоками от меровингена, тонкими, как одноразовый шприц. отряхивается, хотя, ржавчина и пыль не пристают к костюму, разминает шею и изрекает:

— я ждал вас, мистер андерсон.

— сегодня мы многое поняли, агент. я многое понял. я – ключ к тому, во что я верю. пора завершить начатое.

обнови свое разочарование.

ну, конечно, смит возвращается. побитый, но это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что внутри. внутри мясо, провода, железо, дрова. внутри кровь электрическая. снова в дверях, снова люминесцентная зелень сочится из-за его спины и снова меровинген пожирает его взглядом с холодной полуулыбкой.

— как я уже говорил, мистер меровинген, ваши сигналы пусты и полны поноса словаря. вы не устраиваете меня ни как компьютер, ни уж тем более, как человек. но, возможно, нео из вас будет лучше. выдайте мне мистера андерсона.

— с поличным?

— немедленно.

француз хлопает в ладоши.

его лицо начинает плавно приобретать знакомые измученные черты.

fois, deux, trois. allons-y!


End file.
